Suzanna Martindale
Suzanna Matindale, also known as "Zanna" is a very charming elf who is also surprisingly duty-bound. She acts as a sort of emissary for the Pennykettle tribe which resides in the Neverfall forest. She was brought to Dawnwrithe with her husband, Ragnar. Before meeting Ragnar Suzanna was born into a large elven tribe called the Toothbearers. She is the daughter of Adran and Enna Pennykettle-Toothbearer. When she was twelve years old, her father and a few other elves decided to split off from the Toothbearers to form they're own tribe. They snuck off in the night and headed North, eventually stopping in the Neverfall forest. They called themselves the Pennykettle tribe. Adran lead the Pennykettles for over a hundred years after the tribes creation, but he eventually became too old. He left the leadership of the tribe to Suzanna's older sister Gretel. After a few interactions with other groups the tribe collectively decided that Gretel was much too aggresive when dealing with outsiders. Suzanna offered to act as emissary. No one else stepped up to take this job and Gretel agreed. From then on Suzanna dealt with any politics that the tribe got into. This usually meant ensuring that the forest was protected under the laws of the nearby town of Northridge, or trading supplies. Ragnar On one of her monthly trips to look over the recent changes in the laws of Northridge, Suzanna came across a disheveled man in an alley. She woke him and asked why he would sleep in such a place. After the man explained that he was poor and homeless, she offered to let him sleep with her tribe. When he refused the offer she became suspicious about his reasons for living in the alley. After a while Ragnar finally admitted that he lived in that alley by choice because, he disliked being around other people. She pittied him, but it became clear that nothing could be done for him, not that day atleast. So, she came back the next day, and the day after that, until he finally began to actually talk to her. Several months later she once again offered to provide him with shelter. After a long hesitation Ragnar agreed. Suzanna brought Ragnar back to her camp and got to work getting them to accept each other. This was especially difficult given Ragnar's affliction and the fact that jokes had already been made about Suzanna spending far too much time with humans. All went well in the end though and Ragnar and Suzanna slept in the same tent every night. Not long afterwards though, Ragnar began growing more and more stressed. Initially she was worried when Ragnar began skipping tribe hunts and when she woke in the middle of the night to find him missing. But, she found out what Ragnar was doing and began scolding him, for sneaking of to the town and stealing from others, whenever she had the chance. But soon she discovered that she was pregnant with Ragnar's son and was overjoyed. She decided to forgive Ragnar's past crimes for the sake of the child. Then their son Lorel was born. After that Ragnar no longer seemed to have that urge to steal, Many years later Ragnar was asked to meet with King Darius, and when he returned he told Suzanna that the king wanted them to leave to Dawnwrithe in the South. Appearance Suzanna is a tall elf who was in her 120's when she met Ragnar. She has short, dark-red hair and bright, violet eyes. Her skin although more fair than that of most elves is still moderately dark in comarison to humans. When in the Pennykettle camp she wears intricate elven robes, but when hunting or visiting somewhere outside of the forest she wears a few pieces of armor with more battle-friendly clothing and carries a bow and two longswords. Personality and Traits Suzanna is very protective of her tribe, but would prefer to solve things without violence. Her sense of duty is unusual for an elf. Where as most elves are care-free creatures she often frets about the well-being of her friends and family. On her spare time she simply enjoys being with her loved ones. When on the job she pays a lot of attention to detail, ensuring that her tribe is not being threatened or taken advantage of. Like many mothers she wants Lorel to succeed in his goals, but is nervous about him getting into danger. When Lorel decides to go adventuring, it takes some convincing from Ragnar for her to finally accept him leaving.